The present invention relates to a new and distinct Polygonatum and given the cultivar name of ‘Double Stuff’ Polygonatum is in the family Convallariaceae. The new cultivar originated as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Polygonatum odoratum var. pluriflorum ‘Variegatum’ (an unpatented plant) in a garden in Pennsylvania. This mutant has proved stable since it was discovered in June of 1997.